Violets are Blue
by crunchybabe08
Summary: Ever wondered why Mossad don't want children? Something happens and Ziva's left with a load, but can she and tony handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody

_**Hi everybody. It's Lizzie aka. Crunchy.**_

_**This is my new fan fiction. I do not own NCIS, however much I would like to, and I don't. **_

_**If I did, Jenny would always be alive and with Gibbs and have a baby, as you'll find out in this story. Tony and Ziva tell each other how they feel and get married but unfortunately Abby and McGee are still in the shadows and I am still considering if they should get together or not!! **_

_**Anyway here goes with Chapter One….**_

**Ziva P.O.V:**

"Ziva, are you ready?"

"No, but lets go anyway. We don't want to be late." I answered. I was never ready when it came to my father, especially when he said he has a surprise. Tony reached down and grabbed my hand, it had been two years since we got married and yet this small gesture still sent shivers down my spine. We were about to leave, when suddenly I felt something thick and solid crawling up my throat, I dropped Tony's hand and rushed into the bathroom. It took a whole five minutes before I felt ready to leave. I quickly rushed round our house double-checking that the windows and doors where locked. Then, breathing deeply, I turned to Tony and announced that it was time we left. His only reply was a grunt of acknowledgment. Typical.

Within half and hour we were at the airport, it took about another ten minutes until my father finally found us. Of course, the sight of my father shocked me, every time I saw him he looked different but this time is wasn't how he looked. No, what shocked me more is the fact that he was not alone. He was carrying a four-month old baby.

"Shalom Ziva, Tony"

I decided to speak in Hebrew, just in case Tony shouldn't hear. I know he doesn't like it when I speak in a different language but I feel the same when he speaks Italian to his family. "Father, what is this?"

"After Tali, your mother and I had another baby girl. She looks a lot like you, but she was not at all like you. We hid her from you; we knew it was best because you were close to Tali. You may have hurt her. Her name was Sarah. A month ago she got into trouble. She ran away. She left her child behind. You are her only sister. By law, she goes to the closest blood relative. It's you, Ziva. The baby is now your responsibility."

"What!"

"Talk to Tony about it?" It sounded more of a demand than a question. But I knew I had no choice, really.

" Go collect your luggage. I will talk to Tony about it. Give me the child and go." Sensing my anger was not to be tampered with he quickly left to claim his belongings.

"Tony, listen to me. This is not easy to say. –" He interrupted me, I hate it when he does that.

But I knew he was worried.

I could tell by the look on his face and his eyes cried out in worry.

"What is it Ziva? He's not sending you back to Israel is he? He can't! I won't let him!! Don't laugh at me, Ziva. Why are you laughing? It's not funny."

I couldn't help myself; him worrying like this was hilarious. The look on him face. Classic.

"No. He's not sending me back. It's complicated. Remember, I told you about Tali? Yes? Well, apparently I have another sister, Sarah, which no one told me about. Sarah got into trouble with someone and had to run, she left her baby behind. By law, I am now responsible for the child. But I do not want to force anything onto you. Tony, what do I do?"

Silence.

Tony was thinking, I could tell because his face was all scrunched up. I knew I shouldn't have pushed all this on him at once. I tried to read his face, but I couldn't.

Then he said something that really shocked me.

"Let's keep her." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was so simple. Just like that.

"What!" I was shocked. No, actually I was more than shocked. I was stunned. Speechless.

"She's only a baby. We can't leave her! She's your responsibility now, and that means she's mine too. We can raise her like she's our own, I mean, she already looks like you! I think we're ready. Don't look at me like I'm crazy Ziva."

Honestly, I didn't mean to. It's just that this wasn't the reaction I was expecting. I had to be sure he was certain. "Tony…. Are you sure?"

"100 sure."

I paused a little before I agreed with him. My father took a few more minutes before he arrived back with his luggage. He looked at me expectantly. "Yes. Ok." That's all I said to him, I was so caught up in the moment I forgot to speak Hebrew and spoke English instead. I looked at Tony and he nodded at me. We both knew this wasn't going to be easy. I glanced at what Father brought back with him. He had two suitcases and a pram. I took this opportunity to take the baby from Tony and put her in the pram and make sure she was comfortable. As I was doing this I overheard Father talking to Tony.

"Tony, I must take this chance to thank you. I know this will be hard for you, for both of you. I must help you in this. Every month I shall put one thousand pounds into your bank account, I have already while collecting my luggage put another six thousand into it. Please use this for the baby." Then he turned to be and said in Hebrew "Inside the baby seat there is a letter, for you and Tony, from Sarah of course. I will not burden you any longer. Thank you. You have made me very proud. I will go now. I have some business I need to take care off. Oh, and Ziva…are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, why?" I lied.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Then he spoke English again, "Goodbye Ziva, Tony." With a small sincere nod, he turned and left.

We both stood there for a while, until Tony suggested we go shopping for some essentials. We started making a list of all the things we may need such as; nappies, dummies, toys, changing table, paint, bottles, a crib, formula, curtains, baby monitors.

The list went on.

"We could try and see if Gibbs and Jenny have some old clothes that might fit her."

"Yeah that could save money."

"They might have other old things too."

"Baby books?"

"Monitors?"

"Lucy is only one! The might still need it. Forget books."

The conversation went on and on. Then I remembered the letter.

"Tony, my sister wrote a letter, would you like me to read it out loud?"

"Only if you feel ok with it."

" '_My dearest Ziva,_

_I know you don't know me, you don't even know I'm alive. But I won't be soon. Our father wanted to keep my being a secret. He knew that it was best since your sister Tali died. _

_I saw you once_. _At Ari's funeral, he was my only sibling who knew of me. I hid in the trees so no one saw me. I look a lot like you. We have the same hair, same eyes, and same mouth. Your name, it means brightness, and it is perfect for you. _

_But, as of this moment, I am in trouble. So I have no choice but to run. Where I am going is far too dangerous to take a baby. I love my baby so much and it's killing me inside knowing I cannot take her with me. But something tells me I can trust you. Ari did. Ada does too. _

_Something also tells me that I may not survive my journey. It is my punishment, I understand that, but I need to know she is in safe hands. If you've taken her in I know that she is. I really need you to bring up my little one because I cannot. She cries a lot. However, it soothes her when people dance with her and sing. _

_It will be hard for her if she knows of what I've done, so for her sake please pretend she is your own child. You may name her as you wish. _

_Please take good care of her…'" _

"Is that it?" Tony asked.

"Yes." I lied. I hate lying to him. But the next bit is for me.

'…_I truly would have liked to have met you. We are blood. She is now your child. My last wish is that she does not know of Mossad. I have pleaded with Father and for this wish to be fulfilled, he will, on your command, terminate your position in Mossad, and of course you will still have your position in NCIS. I know it runs in the family but it would be all too dangerous for her to join Mossad. Looking back now, I would not have chosen this life. In one week you shall receive one more letter from me. Then you'll know if I am dead or not. The man hunting me is good and does not waste time. _

_In the letter there will be my Will along with the form of custody of my daughter. You will receive most of my money and possessions. Good luck and goodbye Ziva.'_

It took a long time but finally we got everything we needed. The journey home was long and tiresome. We put everything away and set everything up. I was exhausted by the time we were finished. The baby was asleep in her crib next door and we were lying on our bed with the baby monitor on the bedside table.

"Names. She needs a name." So we started discussing names. Very soon the subject changed to our fellow co-workers reactions.

"Abigail!!" I suddenly exclaimed. It hit me like lightning. It was a Hebrew name meaning 'Father of joy'. It was perfect. Not only would she be named after one of our best friends, but also she would have a Hebrew name.

"What about Abby?"

"No. Tony lets call the baby Abigail." I explained to Tony my reasons and agreed with me.

We were drifting off to sleep when a loud cry was heard from the baby monitors. I whispered to Tony that I'd get it.

I slouched off to get little Abby. Nothing I would do would stop her from crying. So I picked her up and started dancing gently on the spot. After a few seconds she stopped crying.

"Now, how come when I ask you to dance you refuse?" All I could do was smile as he joined me.

**Yeah, yeah. I know. But what do you think? **

**Tell me please. **

**Also tell me what else you wanna hear in this story!! I may be able to slip it in.**

**Love,**

**Lizzie**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ton-eeee

"Ton-eeee. Stop it. She's finally fallen asleep. I don't want to wake her!!" I giggled and he spun me around the living room.

"No. I wanna dance with you, all night Zee-vah!!" He whispered into my ear, I turned to look at him and he grinned at me. I leaned up and kissed him.

I love it when he smiles like that.

I already knew there was something special about Baby Abby. She could sense when we where there and when we weren't. If we left her for to long she'd start crying again. It was horrible. We had to be around her all the time. I was so tired.

As soon as Tony let me go, I went upstairs and clambered into my pajamas and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

It wasn't long before she started crying again. What now?? I opened my eyes. 2 in the morning!! I turned over and practically pushed Tony out of bed.

"Tony, go get her."

I was too tired to do it; besides, we'd agreed to take it in turns. It was his turn now. As the wails got louder and more deafening, Tony clambered out of bed and left the room.

All I could think to myself was how much I hated those baby monitors for waking me up. I could feel my eyes closing as Tony's voice floated out of the monitor. He was singing 'O mio bambino caro'. It was relaxing. It even made Baby Abby stop crying.

Tony was still singing as he climbed into bed again. He practically jumped into the bed, no grace whatsoever.

As I rolled over to tell him to be more careful because I was trying to sleep, I realized that he had brought the baby into our bed

.

"You think this will stop her from crying!" I knew my voice sounded sharp, sharper than I mean it to be, but I was far too tired to care.

"Urm…yeah."

"Why, Tony, why?"

"She likes being near us."

"I'm waiting for your explanation, Tony." Now I was getting impatient.

" I think, she knows what had happened, with your sister I mean, and I also think she wants us close so she knows we're not going to leave her."

"So you decided to bring her into our bed?"

"Yeah," I shot him my best 'angry Gibbs' look, he quickly changed his answer. "…Well, no but I though…sorry" He gave me his innocent puppy-dog eye look, I couldn't resist!

I fell asleep as he continued to hum the Italian song. He singing, was somewhat, soothing to hear. It was like a lullaby especially for Baby Abby and me.

When I woke up the next morning, I was so tired. I could hardly move I was aching all over.

But suddenly something urged me to swiftly get up and run into the bathroom. I was throwing up again.

Why though? Do I have food poisoning? Am I sick? Or worse, what if I'm…? No, that's not a possibility. I have a responsibility; I don't have time to be…! I've probably got a stomach virus. Yeah, that's it. A stomach virus. No need to worry.

Then, there was a knock at the door, and Tony's voice drifted through, he sounded worried.

"Ziva, You ok in there?"

"No, Tony. I'm being sick. Of course I'm not ok!!"

"You need to go to a doctor."

"No. No hospitals for me." The thought of nurses and needles scare me.

"Not a hospital, a clinic. Go today. We'll be fine. Gibbs and Jenny are coming round with Shannon, their also bringing McGee and Abby."

"You sure you guys will be ok for an hour or so?"

"Yeah. We'll be peachy." Ha! I highly doubt it. It will be a mass chaos. Abby will me cooing over the baby's, Tony will be teasing McGee, Gibbs will be smacking Tony, and Jenny's the only normal one.

But, unfortunately, Tony was right. I hadn't been feeling myself for the past few weeks. I should go see a doctor.

Walking into the doctor's clinic that morning, reminded me of how much I hate doctors. Why did I decide to come?

I was waiting for a whole fifteen minutes, before someone called my name. 'Ziva Dinozzo!'

All the worries flowed back. Maybe it wasn't just a simple stomach virus. I was seriously freaked out.

I felt sick and I stood up and walked into the Doctor's office.

"Good morning, Mrs. Dinozzo. What can I do for you?"

"I'm tired. I throw up. I ache all over in the mornings. I really want this to be a stomach virus, doc." God, I sounded…argh!

"Ok. Don't worry. If I could please have a urine sample?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Over all, the doctor was really friendly. While we were waiting for the tests to come back, he asked me some questions and he took my temperature. We were talking like we were old friends. I was telling him about Tony and how long I'd been married to him, his computer beeped.

The results where back.

"Ziva. It's nothing serious," he said it with a smile. Smiles aren't good, "this may not have been what you were expecting but congratulation you're pregnant."

"Excuse me?"

"Your pregnant. Two months to be exact."

"Oh."

He explained everything to me. When the due date was, when my first check up should be, everything!!

After his long list had finished, I thanked him and told him I should go home and tell Tony my so-called 'good' news.

I made it too my car but I was too scared to go home just yet. So I turned on the radio and just sat there and listened to it, trying to calm myself down. It was no surprise that it didn't work.

It was time to drive home; I knew I'd have to go back sooner or later. On the way home all I could think about was how Tony would take the news?

Oh my God!! What if he doesn't want a baby of our own? What if he leaves me?

Flash Back

"_Ziva, will you marry me?" I could feel myself blushing; he was down on one knee. He can't be serious_ _we've only been going out for one month! \_

"_You shouldn't joke about marriage, Tony."_

"_Who said I was joking, Zee-vah?" By this time he'd gotten off of his knee and had positioned himself on the corner of my desk. I studied his eyes they were full of seriousness. But still I turned to face McGee who had overheard Tony. His face was a picture of surprise. He obviously was either a better actor than I thought or he didn't know. _

"_Timothy, did Tony bet you anything?" McGee knew better than to mess with a Mossad Assassin._

"_Urm…No, Ziva. I think he's being serious."_

"_No kidding, Probie," I couldn't help noticing the sarcastic tone in his voice then turning his attention back to me, " So, how about it Ziva?" _

"_How about what, Dinozzo?" Yes! It was Gibbs to the rescue again. I thanked Gibbs silently in my head. At least I didn't have to make a decision about the rest of my life. _

_It was so unlike Tony to propose. _

"_Err. Boss, I just asked Ziva to marry me." _

"_What did she say?"_

"_I dunno, she hasn't replied." _

"_Where is she, Dinozzo?" _

_While they where conferring I had snuck out of the bullpen and I had escaped home. I was sitting in my car listening to the radio. _

End of Flash Back

When I arrived home I could barley walk, my head was spinning, my legs were trembling, and my hands were shaking and no doubt I was pale in the face. I still couldn't believe it. I had convinced myself that everything was not ok.

There was arguing, laughing and screaming (no doubt from Shannon) but everyone fell silent when they saw me. As I caught Tony's eye I ran out of the room and burst into tears.

Tears? Where did that come from? I don't cry. Ever.

Tony followed me now looking worried.

"Ziva, honey, what's wrong?"

As the tears continued to fall down silently, I explained to Tony everything that had happened at the doctors this morning.

He told me that a baby was a good thing and that I really shouldn't worry. He pulled me into a deep bear hug.

"Tony, Mossad agents don't have kids. It's to dangerous, look at what happened to my sister!"

" Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Ziva? Don't hold back."

"Maybe I could have an abortion."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys and girls,

_**Hey guys and girls,**_

_**The people have spoken! **_

_**But now the question is…who will I go with?**_

_**It's sort of a mystery!! Duh dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnn.**_

_**Lol.**_

_**Here goes chapter 3…**_

Tony P.O.V

Abortion? What is she on about? We're ready for this. I want her child. I love her. Why is she saying this? Who cares about Mossad? Doesn't she want a child with me? Am I that bad? Why doesn't she want this baby? If she doesn't want our baby why does she want her sister's? Does she even want her sister's?

Oh god!

**Ziva P.O.V**

I could almost hear Tony's thoughts. He hates me for being pregnant. I knew it. That's why I want an abortion. If I have this baby he won't want to stay with me! Even if he does pretty soon a bimbo will see him and he wont want a fat pregnant girl like me but some blonde. What else am I to do?

There was an awkward silence until he broke it.

"What are you talking about, Ziva?" He sounded shocked, in a bad way. Was that a good sign?

"I have my reasons for it, Tony!" And I wasn't lying.

"Please tell me them, Ziva! It's not everyday I hear your pregnant and want to abort it!!" Oh god, now he sounded upset. He was on the verge of getting angry.

"We have a four month old baby to look after, are you telling me we're ready for another baby?" I argued back.

"I don't know whether we're ready for anything, Ziva. But what I do know is that I love you and you're telling me that you don't want my baby. Your killing a living thing!"

"It's not like I haven't killed anyone before, Tony!" As soon as I said it I knew I'd said the wrong thing.

His face went pale and he lowered his voice. "Yeah. You're right, what was I thinking, wanting to have a baby with you! Wanting us to have a family? I must have been stupid."

"Tony! It's not like that. You don't understand!" My eyes were begging him not to continue on his train of though. I knew where it would lead to.

"Then help me understand, Ziva. That's what husbands do, they HELP their wives because they love them. I meant it when I said till death us do part. I want to be there and have all these special things happen to us but I cant if you won't let me in!"

"What are you saying, Tony? I knew that if I became pregnant this would happen. So if you're going to leave me, just leave."

"WHAT!!"

"You don't want some fat pregnant Ziva! I know that you want someone you is skinny."

"Your being stupid now, Ziva!"

"STUPID. YOU THINK I'M BEING STUPID." Now, it got really creepy, I mean, I started crying again. Sobs where heaving themselves out of my throat. Hormones.

"No. Listen. You don't have to be Mossad. Besides even if you do get fat, I'll love every curve of yours. I love everything about you. I will never leave you."

"You want me to have the baby?" I said above a whisper, which I knew was a mistake since Abby was outside the door listening to the last part. Luckily she didn't hear the abortion part.

She burst into the room. Her eyes wide open and her mouth hanging open.

"Yes, Abby?"

"What…oh, yeah. You have to change her name. It's confusing me."

"We've got it sorted Abs."

"Really? How?"

"Easy we'll call her AJ because her middle name is Jennifer."

"Easy." Agreed Tony.

"Aww. You guys!! You named her after the Director and me!! That's so sweet."

"It's ok Abby. Can you go, though? Ziva and I are talking." Abby looked at me so I smiled at her.

"But Gibbs sent me in to tell you that we're hungry."

"Ok. I'll come and order some food. Tony and I can talk later."

"Ok." Then Abby turned and skipped out the room.

"I'll order some pizza, please can you lay the table?"

"Sure." He gave me a quick kiss that landed ever so gently on my lips and then he too, left the room.

After dinner, we all settled down and watched a movie, it was nine o'clock when it ended and Gibbs and Jenny had forgotten to put Shannon to bed, so they left. Pretty soon after McGee told Abby that he'd drop her home. Then finally we were all alone to talk.

"Tony."

"Ziva."

We said in unison.

I started.

"I just don't know Tony. My moods will be changing and I'll be hungrier. Things will change. I just don't want to put too much pressure on our marriage."

"Ziva! I love you more than anything in the whole world. I could never leave you. I proposed to you three times before you took me seriously and then I had to ask you again for you to say yes! Ti amo. I love you."

"Tony. I still need to think about the baby. But I do love you."

" I know. Just promise me you'll tell me before you do anything drastic?"

"Tony, I can promise you that much."

I woke up the next morning. I knew it was far to late for an abortion.

You have to do it in your first trimester. I've almost ended mine.

It's too hard to find someone who'll do it and it can be dangerous for women in their second and third trimester.

Oh god. Why aren't I feeling worse about this? I should be miserable!

Have you ever had that feeling where you make a choice even though it may not be what you really want?

But, you still do it because it's what matters to the person you love with all your heart?

I am not saying I'm 100 against this baby. It's more like half and half..

Pretty soon I'll start to show and it will be too late.

It's ok though. I mean, we'll work this out. All relationships have their ups and downs but Tony is so much more than my husband, he's also my best friend. I'd die without him. I would kill for him.

Would a baby jeopardize that?

Argh. What am I saying?

We already have a baby. Granted it's not ours but still! I almost feel like I am ruining this marriage because I'm pregnant. But not for the reasons I'd have thought.

I've been thinking.

I think I want this baby. I mean do the math! I'm already two months almost 3! So add six months onto four and that means AJ will be 10 months almost 11. Almost a year old!!

I'm sure I can manage!

I can manage.

I'm not alone.

Maybe it'll be all right.

Maybe.

**Hi.**

**Look I really hope you like it. All of you have been soooooooooo nice to me in your reviews. So thank you!! **

**Please, please remember to tell me what you want to hear or else I can't please you, which is what I'm here for.**

**I am going to be very busy for two weeks on Friday when I go to Spain so if your lucky chap 4 will be up before then and chap 5 will be up when I come back!!**

**Love Lizzie xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys and girls Hi guys and girls!

**Loving the reviews!! Thank you all so much. **

**You wrote, I listened, I did…. HMMMM! **

**Please put your hand together for Chapter 4…. **

**Ziva P.O.V. **

So here we are, together, just Tony and me. Oh, and the baby, both of them that is.

I spent two days wondering and stressing over one baby. One embryo.

So in the end I decided to keep it.

I mean, what's the harm. It's my little baby. My own _tiny_ little baby is growing inside me. Wow!

I can't see why I wanted to rid of it.

It's part of me.

It's part of Tony.

So back to what I was saying, we were sitting in the main room. As my sister wrote in her last letter, there was now a thick brown envelope sitting on the coffee table. It was from her.

Neither of us reached to open it in a hurry. I knew what it said anyway, she was dead and we both knew that. AJ was now our main priority along with our lives and the new baby on the way.

No one said it was going to be easy. They were right. If I have learnt one thing it's that life is never easy. It takes away the good people and it's not up to us who have fortune and luck and who doesn't, that choice belongs in fate.

It was time for fate to decided AJ's destiny.

"Do you want me to read it out loud, Tony?"

"Ziva, if this is too hard for you, you don't have to. I'll be your shoulder to cry on. I don't have to know."

"Thank you so much."

'_Dearest Ziva, _

_It will only be a matter of time. When you get this letter I will be dead. I always knew I didn't stand a chance, but this is official. He is near and so is my end. I want you to know that this letter isn't easy to write. _

_Things are never easy. _

_Congratulations with your marriage, I know it's late. Two years late, but I've always wanted to tell you that no matter what you do, I always wanted to be like you and live the amazing life that you lead. I look up to you. I always have; I always will. _

_We are sisters; we share the same blood, which is why I am leaving you all of my belongings. There are some clothes and some of my darling's favourite toys. But I don't want her to be found. If this man finds her, or you, I am afraid that your lives would be put into danger. In the envelope there is a birth certificate, all you have to do is fill out the name. _

_I am so sorry to heave this burden onto you. I am awful. _

_I am not a bad mother. I love my child, which is why I am going to be killed. Please love her too. _

_I'll miss her, you know. I will try to kill the man who is after me before I die. I will die though. I have committed an act not even I can forgive myself. I do not want to speak another word about this. I have already said too much. Forgive me. _

_Sorry,_

_Sarah'_

It was strange because I could feel the tears creeping into the corner of my eyes. It was getting harder to read. I felt one small warm tears make it's way down half of my cheek before Tony wiped it away with his finger.

"Don't cry, Ziva."

"I know, Tony, I know." I said it like I was trying to prove to him that I was ok, but really I was trying to prove it to myself.

It was now official. AJ had no one but us, and that isn't a proper family. Where is her mum?I suddenly felt a rush of love pour over me as he tried to comfort me, it was sweet of him to try and save me from drowning in my emotions.

Where was the Mossad Coldness within me?

Had it all run out?

I sure wasn't who I use to be.

I felt the unborn child within me. I felt suddenly aware of reality again. I was here, with my baby, with AJ, with Tony, without my sister.

The next several months are not going to be easy. That was a given!! But AJ was our child now. She was our little girl. My other baby. Baby.

Oh crap.

**Tony P.O.V.**

Oh crap.

Ziva's crying. This is all too much for her.

If I could, I'd be happy to take her pain and suffer myself. I hate to see her in this much pain.

I'd rarely ever see her actually crying only after.

But even with tears streaming down her face and her eyes all red and blotchy, I couldn't help but think how beautiful she is.

I would die for her.

She was the love of my life. As some would put it, the apple of my eye.

What can I do?

Ziva P.O.V

It's been three months now. A whole three months since I found out my life was going to change. And it has.

I am not almost in my 7th month of pregnancy and I am fat. I mean I am really huge.

So here we are, Just me and Tony. Abby has taken AJ off our hands tonight so Tony and I can talk about the baby which is now on its way.

"Ziva, you know I love you?"

"Yes Tony. I know."

"You know I will love you no matter what?"

"Yes Tony. I know."

"Ziva, you know you can tell me anything?"

"Tony, you have told me this thousands of time over this last month. What is it?"

"Why havn't you told me then?"

"Told you what Tony?"

"That you know more about these babies than I do."

"Tony. You can't be serious. Babies?"

"Yeah. On your last check up you had to go alone, because I was out on the field. Dr Marlow called yesterday to check up on you."

"Oh!"

"Something you want to tell me Ziva?"

"Tony. I know I should have told you. But the doctor said there could be some complications."

"Ziva having twins isn't anything to be afraid about. Why didn't you tell me, love?"

I couldn't speak.

I was crying so hard that I was unable to do anything.

Everything went all blurred due to the tears welling up in my eyes so I didn't see Tony swoop down and kiss me. Suddenly everything felt ok, I felt safe.

An hour or so later I feel asleep. I had the weirdest dream.

Where am I? I looked around. Gibbs house. I was crying. The tears were coming down so fast that it hurt my throat. Why was I crying?

_I looked down. _

_There was a pool of blood. _

_I remembered. _

_Ari._

_But where was he? His blood was there but he wasn't._

I woke up with a start and that's when I heard him.

"Hello Ziva."

_Ari. _

_**Hi Everyone. So sorry it took me soo long to write this chapter up bit I had some problems in my personal life I had to sort out before I went back to writing. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Crunchie xx**_


End file.
